


Hey, Eren...

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: Hey... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Letter, M/M, Oops, Sadness, Tragedy, final words, old fic, sequel to hey eren, weeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: "Hey, Eren, go see the ocean. I'll be with you forever and everywhere."





	Hey, Eren...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 12th, 2013 on Fanfiction Dot Net under the username Eternal White Rose  
> -unedited-

_ Hey, Eren, I was never really good with spoken words, as I'm sure you know. But have faith, when I write, I don't leave anything out. _

_ Hey, Eren, what were your parents like? Were they supportive of you? Probably not, I mean, what parent would  _ want  _ their child to risk their life every single day? _

_ Hey, Eren, I never thought you were a monster. I may say some bad things, but I said them because I didn't want anyone to find out about us. But of course, Hanji did. Goddamn her... _

_ Hey, Eren, I want to see the day when your skill matches mine.  _ If  _ that day ever comes. _

_ Hey, Eren, I dreamt about you all the time. You plagued my thoughts so much that it hurt. _

_ Hey, Eren, I lost my wings a long time ago so I can't fly anymore. I wish I could let you see different things with me. _

_ Hey, Eren, do you ever miss your parents? I wish I could've met them. Although, they'd probably hate if they found out I worked for the military. _

_ Hey, Eren, you're so much more important than my squad. _

_ Hey, Eren, I almost killed myself every time you got hurt. Even when  _ I  _ hurt you. _

_ Hey, Eren, I apologize for everything I did to hurt you. I seriously didn't mean anything. Ever. _

_ Hey, Eren, remember Petra? I loved her before I met you, but now things are different. _

_ Hey, Eren, I'm sorry that your father turned you into a titan. I know that it isn't my place to say it; but obviously, it wasn't and isn't your decision. _

_ Hey, Eren, I love you. More than anyone I've ever loved. _

_ Hey, Eren, tell Mikasa that I never hated her. _

_ Hey, Eren, go see the ocean. I'll be with you forever and everywhere. _

* * *

 

"Hey, chief," Hanji said, walking into the office and standing before Eren's desk. "Found this on one of the deceased bodies. It was addressed to you."

Eren looked at her, raising an eyebrow and extending his hand to take whatever paper she held in her hand. "From what body?"

"'d rather not say."

The brunet huffed and ripped open the envelope, his emerald eyes scanning the words written down. This was so neat...so precise...it could only be one person's handwriting. Tears, warm and salty and full of the sadness he had held in ever since the return of the troops fell down his cheeks. The paper shook in his hands as he whimpered softly, "Hanji, please get out."

The other officer saluted him and turned to leave, before calling over her shoulder, "Levi was a good man, Eren. I'm sorry that you had to find out about his passing in this manner."

"I know," he said slowly. "I know more than anyone." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, smiling at the stain left on the fabric. "I loved him so much..."

* * *

 

_ Hey, Eren, goodbye... _

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i love you guys  
> i dont do this to purely make you suffer  
> absolutely not


End file.
